Why Don't You See Me?
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: What happens when Wolfram heard what every one else says about him and gets fed up with being ignored? better than summary may turn into multiple chapters if you want.
1. The begining

**Why don't you see me?**

**A Kyo Kara Maoh story**

**AN: O.K I had to get this off my chest, because everyone sees my older sister and not me, she is also better at every thing I do, like making friends or school. So that is where it comes from and I hope you don't hate me for complaining. **

**~~KKM Wolfie nya~! ~~**

**Wolfram P.O.V**

I am sitting on my bed in _my_ room; I look out the window toward the rainy night sky with flashes of light illuminating it and the thunder sounding like a thousand drums in an orchestra. Nights like this were usually the worst; however since I got some alone time to think I did not mind at all.

As I was thinking I heard my brothers talking about me outside my door. They probably thought I was in Yuri's room like usual; I heard them call me things like little lord brat and such, it made me wonder if that is what they really thought of me I mean I only acted like that to get their attention that I desperately needed when I was younger and it just became a habit. They never paid any attention to me when I was a baby. Ever since I was eight I decided that if I changed my attitude I wouldn't be ignored any more; well look where that got me 'ugh'.

How come it is always Yuri, I mean I understand that he is the Maoh and everything, but I am their brother. Why did they always call for him? Am I not good enough? Am I not as special or important-of course not- but why? Would their lives be better without me? Am I just a burden?

I contemplated these questions until I could no longer hear them talking- I believe they left-. I got up and started walking down the hallway where I hear them again; this time they were talking with Gunter and the others all agreeing with what was spoken of outside my bedroom door.

I stop by the door where they can't see me and listen for a while; they were now talking about how troublesome I am and I realized that my questions where right I was a burden and I needed to get out of there.

I took off running down the hall; they must have heard me cause now they are chasing me and yelling for me to stop, but I keep on I know that if I stop now I will just become even more of a burden to them.

As I got close to the exit I could see Yuri and Greta talking and laughing, and I knew that even with our daughter I came last. I ran past them pushing Yuri out of the way. I stop hearing my pursuers -they must have helped Yuri like always- but at least it gave me time to escape to the stables.

I was able to saddle up my horse a beautiful White stallion, and next thing I knew I was riding, as fast as I could toward the forest I had no clue where to go when I got there, just as long as I get out I would be fine –or so I thought- right when I got there the terrain got slippery from the storm. My horse started slipping. I fell off and started rolling down a hill, suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my left temple 'I probably hit my head on a rock' I thought before I stopped rolling the last thing I heard was horses and shouting before every thing went black.

To Be Continued?

AN: SO how was it? Should I keep going? I am sorry if it was weird I just had to get that off my chest and hopefully my sis does not read this well at least not the AN part he he bye nya~!


	2. In another POV

**Why don't you see me? **

**Chapter 2**

**AN: She saw it=.=", My sister read it. Any way to my reviewers, I am very Thankful for your lovely reviews you guys are Amazing!**

**Kyreny: Thank you very much you are amazing!**

**Nickesha: Can I use that idea? It is amazing!**

**BirdsOfFreedom: Thank you so much! Also thank you for your words of wisdom, it made me feel much better.**

**Pikeebo: True, when I watch KKM and Wolfram gets hurt and everyone goes to Yuri I'm start yelling at the computer going "Hey Wolfie is hurt and Yuri is clearly fine go help Wolfram" . **

**Review: Thank you I will!**

**Conti: Are you and Review the same person? Well Thank you for your review **

**Now on with the story!**

**~~~ KKM~~~**

**Conrad's P.O.V**

We saw Wolfram running down the hall, we ran after him calling his name and telling him to stop, but that just made him run faster. I saw him push Yuri to the ground and I stopped to see if he was alright. We helped him up then followed Wolfram again, I saw him riding on his horse toward the woods. We quickly got on our horses and speed off to follow him; he seemed to speed up when he neared the woods.

'He could slip' I thought and went faster but still stayed safe at the same time

Then I saw Wolframs horse by a cliff, without Wolfram. I stopped my horse and started looking around. Everyone followed suit, I looked down the cliff and my worst fears came true. I saw Wolfram at the bottom unconscious.

"Wolfram" I yelled running down to him

The others turned to me and followed. After what seemed like forever I was able to reach him, I picked him up and examined him for any wounds. He had a few scrapes and bruises, He was running a fever, and his left temple was bleeding that should be checked out by Gisela.

"Wolfram, Wolfram!" I yelled as I shook him ever so slightly to wake him up

Gwendal sat down next to me. "We should take him inside to get checked out by Gisela" he said looking as guilty as I felt

"O-O.K" I said as I lifted him up and carried him back to my horse

We rode back to the castle; I was holding Wolfram close to my chest hugging him with one arm. We entered the front gates where Yuri and Greta were waiting.

"Is papa Wolfram going to be O.K?" Greta asked with tears in her eyes

"I am hope so Greta" I said as I got off my horse and went inside carrying Wolfram bridal style "I hope so"

Finally I made it to Gisela; I entered to see her reading a book about medicine.

"What do we have here" she said putting her book down and walking toward us

"Wolfram fell off his horse and down a hill I believe he hit his head on a rock" I explained only the basics

"O.K put him on the bed and please leave" she said sweetly

I left the room and sat down on the bench outside the door. Soon everyone came and sat down too. We waited till she came out each having our own little thing to pass time; Gwendal was knitting something that looked like a dog but was probably a bear, Cheri was doing her make up like always, Yuri was playing with Greta and vice versa, and I was just looking around worriedly.

~~~KKM~~~

Gisela finally came out and turned to us.

"He had some scrapes and bruises that I was able to heal but he hit his head on a rock pretty hard, he might have a minor concussion, and maybe some memory loss but other than that we will just have to wait" and with that she left

Hearing that made me feel guiltier and I could tell by the other faces that they felt the same.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N again: so what did you think I gave you a look in to how Conrad thought this took me all day to write hopefully you like it! Review please?**

**Until next time bye nya~**


	3. The wake up call

**Why don't you see me? **

**A/N Sorry I did not update in a while, I had writers block. I hope this makes it up to you! It has been fixed! Now that I have a computer and don't have to continue this on my Kindle! **

**Chapter 3 **

**Wolfram P.O.V **

I awoke to people yelling, However when I opened my eyes there was no one there. The world was spinning like I was on an endless Merry-Go-Round(1). I tried to stand but I fell down making a few things clatter to the floor, suddenly some weird people come running in. The voices in my head intensify, it was so bad it made me nauseous. I closed my eyes and waited for the nausea to pass, when it did, I opened them to see the strange people in front of me, they were yelling incoherent words but their mouths weren't moving, and what I could make out confused me greatly. Although there was one word that sounded nostalgic 'Wolfram' was that my name? Why did it sound familiar? I look up to them questioningly

"Who is this Wolfram?" I asked

They stared at me as horror and realization set in. Then the beautiful lady with long blonde hair that curled turned to the man with a black ponytail.

"Get Gisela" she said

He nodded then left quickly to get this Gisela person.

"Wolfram, do you remember me honey? I am your Ma-Ma.˝ The blonde lady who I now know is my Ma-Ma said

I shook my head, she suddenly got a sad face and I could hear her say 'My Wolfie dosn't remember me' However her mouth was still not moving which made me especially scared. 'What was going on?' I thought trying to recall any memory of before however none came to mind. I saw the man return with a green haired girl I believe is Gisela. She came over to me and guided me to the bed before checking my pulse through my arm.

"Well his pulse seems fine" Gisela said "Wolfram do you remember anything?" She asked I shook my head

"All I know is I woke up in this place, what happened?"

"Oh" my mother cleared her throat "Well nothing, you just hit your head riding a horse." She finished I looked at her questioningly before accepting it.

"Ok" I said

"May I please have everyone out I need to check on Wolfram." Gisela said

Everyone left, somewhat hesitantly.

"So how are you doing?" She asked smiling

"Fine I guess" I replied

"Well it seems you have amnesia" She replied

"What is amnesima?" I asked struggling with the word

"Amnesia is when you lose your memory's."

I did not quite get it but I did not want to burden her with my confusion.

"Oh, ok thank you" She looked shocked that I said this. " What is wrong? " I asked She seemed to snap back into reality.

"Oh, nothing its just, it was really rare you said thank you." She looked sad and I felt guilt build up inside me

"I'm so sorry" I said with tears springing to my eyes

"No, don't cry its fine" she reassured me I calmed down a bit.

As she did the rest of the check up I sat still and quiet.

"Ok, Wolfram all done" she said happily "Nothing too bad other than the Amnesia, however I'm going to have to ask you to stay in bed and rest for a while."

"Ok" I said a little disappointingly

"Do you want me to bring in your family?"

"Yes please." After she left I was only alone for a small while before my apparent family came rushing in.

"Hey, Wolfie" My mother said

"Hi hahaue" (2) I replied

"Wolfram do you remember me?" Asked a man with brown hair I looked at him for a while trying to remember him, but soon enough I gave up

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" I said looking down

"Its fine I'm Conrad your older brother" he said "This is Gwendall, your Oldest brother" he said motioning to the Man with the black ponytail "then there is Yuri your um best friend," he said pointing to the man with short black hair " and this is Greta, your daughter" he said now pointing to the young girl at Yuri's feet, she looked very sad.

After the introductions, we talked for a while and they tried to help me remember some things, but it didn't really work. I started to get tired and soon Gisela walked in and told every one to leave so I could get rest. They all said good-night and mother kissed me on the forehead, then I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N FIXED! I thought him wakening up and saying 'who are you and who am I' was so cliché you know, so I basically turned him into a over grown toddler. **

**(1) I don't know another way to describe it **

**(2) if anyone can name what wolfram calls his mother, brother, and older brother, first they get a hug. What, forget? Me? No!**


	4. The Plot Thickens

Why Don't You See Me?

Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens/ Gwendal Smiles?!

Wolfram's P.O.V

This times when I awoke the room was dark, empty, and amazingly silent. I got out of the bed and walked toward the door. I opened it and was met with the same site; a dark area with no people and silent aside from the rustling of leaves as the wind hit the trees, They must have gone to bed. I decided to continue walking around, studying the scenery as I went. This place was beautiful and strangely nostalgic. I suddenly came upon an elegant garden, the flowers beautifully planted and their many bright colors blending wonderfully. a nearby stone bench sat beside the patch of flowers, I sat down on it and studied the familiar flowers wondering what their names were.

"Wolfram. What are you doing up, you should be resting." I turned to the voice

"Oh, hi Gwendal what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked upset about me calling him Gwendal but didn't mention it.

"I have night patrol with a few guards."

"Ah."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"I just woke up and decided to walk. You know, get to know some of the scenery. I thought it might help me remember something."

"And?"

"Huh?"

He gained a few more wrinkles on his forehead "Did you remember anything?"

"Other than a strange sense of nostalgia, nothing." I sighed

"That's fine, just don't push yourself too hard. We wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Gwendal?"

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"What are those flowers named?"

"Well these," He pointed to the red flowers "are 'Celi's Red Sigh'." Then he pointed to the greenish, gray flowers "These are 'Secretive Gwendals'." He now pointed to the bright blue ones "Those are 'Conrad Stands Tall', and these" He pointed to the beautiful yellow ones "are 'Beautiful Wolframs'."

I smiled at the names.

"Who named them?" I asked

"Our Mother. She loves creating new breeds of flower. Everyone she has created, she would name after us if it fit."

I chuckled "That's nice of her."

"Mhm"

We fell back into another comfortable silence. I started to fall asleep and felt myself lean heavily on Gwenal's arm,. He wrapped his arm around my back so I was laying on his chest with his hand clutching my arm that was farthest away from him.

"Come on Wolfram, let's get you to bed." His voice softened as he picked me up and carried me. I as to tired to open my eyes and look where we were going.

"Okay." I yawned

I heard him open a door. I kept my eyes closed as he laid me on a bed much comfier than the one I was one before.

"Why is this bed comfier?" I asked while rolling to a more comfortable possition

"Because we are in your room instead of the infirmary."

"Oh, okay."

I felt him pull up he covers to my shoulders.

"Goodnight Wolfram." He said I smiled and fell asleep

Gwendal's P.O.V

I looked a wolfram sleeping, he looks much younger and more at peace than the easily angered kid I was used to. I felt a small smile appear on my face as I moved to push stray strands of hair out of his face. Hopefully he will get his memories back and soon. although I am worried about how he will react when he gets certain memories. I sighed and left his bedroom heading to start patrol again.

"Sir Gwendal." One of the guards ran up to me as soon as I left the area.

"Yes." I replied

"Sir, we found some suspicious evidence that might mean the castle and all its residents are in danger." He said worriedly

"Take me there."

He saluted and started leading me to where this evidence was. When we arrived I kneeled down and studied the pieces. A strip of cloth, and a necklace. Upon further examination I knew exactly what they were.

"Get the guards I want everyplace searched. I want them guarding The Maoh and every door there is, and Yamitch." I said addressing the second guard that was standing at the evidence site

"Yes sir?"

"Protect Wolfram, if it's the last thing you do."

"Yes sir." He saluted then ran off

"Looks like we've got ourselves a problem. At the most inconvenient of times too." I sighed

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I have had bad writers block, no computer except for a kindle which is the reason for the crappy-ness that is chapter three, and tons of school. I finished this in a few hours so hope you like! Also about the ending don't ask who it is because even I don't know I was just bored and did not know how to end this so I added that now I have to think about what it means *deep in thought* next chapter will be soon hopefully!


	5. The One With The Cute Ending

**Why Don't You See Me?**

**Chapter 5**

**The One With The Cute Ending**

"Why did you call us Gwendal?" Conrad asked

"Someone has broken into the castle." He replied

"Do you know who?" Celi asked

"Yes, here mother I'm sure you recognize these." Gwendal said handing her the ripped cloth and necklace.

Celi's face immediately changed from worried to anger "How dare he come back here!" She practically growled

"Mother calm down." Conrad said calmly

"He betrayed us and broke into our castle, and you tell me to calm down!"

"Mother please you will wake Wolfram and Yuri, lets just think this over calmly." Conrad pleaded

"I don't ca-" Celi froze "Wolfram! What about my Wolfie that man is somewhere in this castle!"

"Calm down mother, I already told the guard to protect him." Gwendal said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Yet I still managed to get through." A deep voice snickered from the door way

They all gasped and turned toward the voice. In the doorway stood a tall man with long blonde hair so messy it looked like the man crawled through the bushes, a scruffy beard, pale skin covered in dirt splotches, and green eyes, His black cloak had a piece of fabric ribbed off matching the fabric in Celi's hand. He was smiling smugly at them holding Wolfram against his chest with one arm while the other held a knife to the young mazoku's neck.

"Sesshomaru! Release my child at once!" Celi yelled at him

"Oh dear Celi, you forget, he is my son as well."

"You betrayed us! You no longer have the right to all him your son!" she yelled, the only thing stopping her from punching the guy in the face was the knife held to her son's neck threatening to take his life at any moment.

"Hahaue, What is going on?" Wolfram asked flinching when the knife was pressed harder on his throat drawing blood.

"Don't move." Sesshomaru demanded "Celi did you not speak of me at all?"

'He doesn't know about Wolfram's amnesia.' Celi thought "Why would I tell him traitor father who only cared about himself and how much money he could get his grimy hands on."

Sesshomaru frowned "That is not how you should be speaking to the man holding a knife to your son's throat."

"Please just let Wolfram go." Conrad said

"Why, pray tell, would I do that?" He replied smirking

"Name what you want and I will give it to you, just let him go." Celi pleaded

"What if I want my son back?"

Celi looked down defeated.

"We all know Wolfram is not the reason you came here, so what do you actually want." Gwendal said eyes narrowing into a glare

"I want my throne, I want my riches, I want all that is rightfully mine!" he yelled

"It was never yours, besides, It's not ours to give, even if it was we would never hand it all over to the likes of you!" Celi cried

No one noticed Wolfram steal one of Sesshomaru's knifes from beneath his cloak.

"You'll regret that." he stated moving the knife to stab Wolfram chest, when Wolfram quickly stabbed the knife he had stolen into Sesshomaru's side. The injured man yelled out in both pain and anger, shoving Wolfram away from himself and at Celi who caught him in a hug. "I will return and when I do you will regret ever defying me!" He yelled out before running down the hallway, Gwendal and Conrad chasing after him, Leaving only Celi and Wolfram in the room.

"Hahaue who was that man, and why did he keep calling me his son?" Wolfram asked quietly

"Wolfram, he was your father, However he is a horrible man. Don't ever trust him okay."

"Okay Hahaue."

She hugged him, then Gwendal and Conrad returned.

"He disappeared. We searched the entire castle." Conrad said

Celi nodded "How did he get passed the guards?"

"Well, they didn't even know he was there. My guess he snuck through the window, took Wolfram and left the way he came." Gwendal said

"How did they not hear anything?" She asked

"I would assume Wolfram was too confused and scared to fight, or make any noise at all."

"Even if he did fight back it wouldn't have done much, considering the amnesia would have made him forget how." Conrad said

"Let's talk in the morning. Tonight's events has taken it's toll in all of us." She looked down and giggled " Some more than others."

Conrad and Gwendal looked down at Wolfram who was asleep in his mother's arms.

"It's been too long since he has looked that peaceful." Gwendal said softly pushing Wolfram's bangs out of his face "Here I will take him to bed."

Celi nodded handing Wolfram to him. Gwendal picked him up and walked to his room. When he got there he gently laid Wolfram down and tucked him in. He sat on the chair next to the bed and held Wolfram's hand.

"Please get your memory back Wolfram, I miss my short tempered baby brother." He whispered before closing his eyes

**~With Conrad~**

Conrad walked into Yuri's room to see him slumbering peacefully. Even though he knew it was impossible for Yuri to have heard them if the guards didn't. He was jealous of Yuri's obliviousness to their predicament.

"Conrad what are you doing in here?" Asked Yuri sleepily

"Making sure you're okay."

"Oh, okay." Yuri said then looked down at Greta who was snuggled so close to him Conrad didn't even know she was there

"How are you holding up with the whole Wolfram amnesia." Conrad asked

"I miss the usual Wolfram who yells at me and calls me wimp, But I fear Greta is taking it harder than any of us. She keeps asking when he will remember her, I don't know what to tell her."

"Yeah, it's been hard on all of us. Gwendal's eyes always look sad and he is constantly checking on Wolfram, I caught mother crying and apologizing to him for not being a proper mother last night."

"And you?" Yuri asked

"What?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Horrible, he was- is my little brother and I made him feel unwanted and useless. We called him hurtful things behind his back and never gave him the attention he so desperately needed. Sometimes I don't want him to get his memory back, then he would remember the horrible things we did."

"But Conrad, if he doesn't get his memory back he won't remember the wonderful things either. He won't remember us, he would always be confused about everything. I'm sure he's scared right now wondering what is going on, and who we are, even who he is. If he gets his memory back he'll stop being so confused and scared."

"you're right Heika."

"Conrad, please call me Yuri."

"Of course Yuri...Heika."

"Conrad!"

**~Celi~**

Lady Celi went to the guards "I want guards posted everywhere in this palace don't leave a single place untouched, and I want extra guard posted around Wolfram and Heika's rooms. Surround those areas if you have to but make sure no-one gets in." She ordered

"Yes ma'am." The guards saluted before running off

She went to Wolfram's room to see Wolfram sleeping sprawled out like usual. Gwendal sitting in the chair next to the bed holding his youngest brothers hand asleep. She smiled fondly, grabbing an extra blanket from the closet and wrapping it around Gwendal kissing his forehead before turning to Wolfram. She went to the other side of the bed and sat at the edge, brushing a few strands of hair from her youngest child's face before kissing him on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. I wasn't a proper Mother, I should have been there when you needed me but I wasn't, I'm so sorry!" She whispered sadly

Wolfram turned his head to her and grabbed her and with his free one.

"Not your fault." He mumbled in his sleep

She smiled before laying down next to him, hugging him close to her being careful of his and Gwendal's hands. As she dozed off she felt Wolfram snuggle closer and hear him mumble.

"Mom."

She once again smiled drifting asleep.

**~Back To Conrad~**

Once Yuri fell back to sleep he went to Wolfram's room. He smiled seeing his brothers and mother snuggled together. He pulled a chair to the foot of the bed leaning against it he fell asleep, knowing his family was okay for now.

**~Once Again To Gwendal~**

The next morning Gwendal woke to see Conrad sleeping in a chair across from him, hugging Wolfram's leg. He turned to see Celi snuggled to Wolfram her arms around him in a hug. Wolfram had a smile on his face, one hand holding their mother's the other holding Gwendal's own hand. Gwendal then noticed the blanket around him. he realized it must have been their mother. He soon decided it wouldn't kill anyone if they slept in, besides, everyone looked too peaceful for him to risk moving. He smiled slightly as he once again fell asleep.


	6. Just Try To Remember

Why Don't You See Me?

Chapter 6

Just Try To Remember.

It had been three days since Shesshomaru broke in. Guards were posted on every corner of the castle to make sure he would not break in again. Celi and Wolfram were in the study looking at the paintings.  
>"Look Wolfram." Celi said pointing to a panting of Yuri, Wolfram and Greta at a picnic. Greta was playing with her bearbee Yuuram, and Wolfram was yelling at Yuri, who appeared to be trying to defend himself. "Do you remember this?"<br>Wolfram shook his head. "No."  
>Celi sighed, "Please Wolfie, just try." She pleaded.<br>Wolfram closed his eyes, his brow crinkling in concentration. After a few more seconds he sighed and looked back up at her, his face wilted.  
>"I'm sorry, I can't remember anything." He said.<br>Celi nodded. "It's fine Wolfie, I understand. Let's try one more okay?"  
>"Okay."<br>She pulled out another painting, however this one was not as nice. It was at a ball and while Saralegui was talking to Yuri and Greta, Wolfram was in the back ground glaring at the two. If you looked close enough, however, you could see the sadness in his face. Before Celi could put it back, Wolfram put his hand on it stopping her. She looked up to see his eyes staring blankly at their faces, she knew that night was bad after a while Wolfram had disappeared and returned bruised and depressed. He would not leave his room for another three days and no one could get inside.  
>Wolfram's eyes started to water at the memory, he got up and ran off to his room slamming the door and locking it. Celi ran after him and began to bang on the door pleading for him to open it and let her in. Her efforts were ignored by the young blond, but gained the attention of his brothers.<br>"What happened?" Conrad asked.  
>"I showed him a painting of that one night at the ball, and he remembered it, I guess, because he ran off to his room." Celi explained.<br>Gwendal and Conrad joined in the knocking and pleading, hoping it would help. After about an hour of this with no luck, they decided it was best to leave him in peace and wait it out.  
>He did not leave his room for the rest of the day so Gwendal, annoyed with his youngest brothers actions, decided to unlock the room by himself. Opening the door he realized that Wolfram was nowhere to be seen and that the window was opened, the drapes fluttering in the soft breeze. Turning around he ran to the guards telling them to search everywhere for Wolfram. Conrad, Yozak, and Yuri heard the commotion and decided to help.<p>

In a close by town Wolfram was wandering aimlessly. He had no goal, all he knew was that he had to leave the castle and be by himself, if only for a little while, to think. He had been walking around since long before the sun went down, and just now he realized he was lost in this unknown town. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around for anything familiar. A few houses down he noticed a lone figure leaning against the wall of a tall building. Not knowing what else to do he walked over to it.  
>"Um. Excuse me, do you know which way the Blood Pledge Castle is?" He asked nervously.<br>The figure turned to him and started silently walking toward the blonde "Ah, so you're from the castle." He stated.  
>Wolfram shrunk into himself a bit. "Y-Yes. Do you know which way to go?"<br>He stepped into the light and Wolfram was finally able to see what he looked like, His hair was brown and greasy, his skin was pale and covered in dirt, he was tall and burly, and his brown eyes just screamed danger making Wolfram wish he never called this man over.  
>"Um, never mind. I can find my way myself." Wolfram said taking a few steps back.<br>"Oh no, I would be happy to escort you back to the castle." the man smirked cruelly.  
>"No, really it's fine."<br>"No I insist, follow me." He said walking off. Scared and with no other option he followed, knowing even if he tried to run he wouldn't make it very far. "So, what's your name?" The man asked  
>"W-Wolfram."<br>The man stopped turning around and looking at the blonde in shock. "Wolfram von Beilefeld?" He exclaimed. Wolfram nodded wincing when the man smirked. "Oh, this is just my day! Not only are you from the castle, but your Wolfram von Beilefeld!"  
>"I, um, think I should be going now." Wolfram said before turning and running off.<br>"No you don't!" The man exclaimed before running after the young mazoku.  
>Wolfram started to feel dizzy and tripped falling painfully on his right arm. He realized he could not move a finger let alone get up and run again. Looking up the best he could, he spotted the man towering above him with a houseki stone in his hand. The man leaned down bringing said stone closer making Wolram's vision blur.<br>"You aren't going anywhere. If I were you I wouldn't try anything, not that you could anyway." He smirked before putting the houseki stone away and grabbing Wolfram.  
>With the stone gone he did not feel as bad, his vision was back, however he was still paralyzed and dizzy. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir we can not find him," A guard told Gwendal "We have searched everywhere in the castle."<br>Gwendal growled. "Then search the towns, I want my brother back now!"  
>"O-of course sir." The guard practically ran out of the room to inform the others.<br>"Gwendal, we're going too, right?" Conrad asked.  
>Gwendal shook his head "We are going to search the docks. If Sesshomaru was part of this he would want to leave this country."<br>Conrad nodded "Right."  
>They went off to the docks searching all the boats for Wolfram.<br>"Gwendal come here." Conrad called from a few boats away. Gwendal ran toward him.  
>"It's an empty dock." Gwendal said, unamused.<br>"Yeah, and the boat wasn't scheduled to leave until next week."  
>Gwendal's eyes widened. "Why leave so early? Unless..."<br>Conrad's eyes widened as well. "Wolfram."  
>They took off running back to the castle. Barging in the main hall they quickly explained everything to Celi, Yuri, and Gunter. They all, save Celi who wanted to stay home with Greta, got to their ship and set sail in record time.<p>

Wolfram woke to the sound of waves, and a horrible feeling of illness. Running to the window in the cell he was promptly sick. He still did not feel well, but it helped. Looking out all he could see was blue ocean.  
>"Where am I? This is not Skin Makoku." He mumbled to himself.<br>"Ah, you're awake." A voice said from behind him. He spun around to see the same man who kidnapped him.  
>"Who are you? What do you want with me?" He asked glaring at him.<br>"I'm Joseph, and I want money. I mean, who wouldn't pay for a royal brat?" he said.  
>"My family is going to rescue me, and my big brothers are the best fighters ever. I would like to see you try to beat them." Wolfram growled.<br>Joseph laughed "Have you even noticed where we are? We are so far away from Shin Makoku they will probably give up long before they find you, besides I would like to see them try." he said pulling out a houseki stone making Wolfram hold onto the wall for support.  
>Woflram smirked this man obviously did not know his brothers. For one; a houseki would only work on Gwendal not on Conrad, and second they would never give up, he hoped. The man placed some water and oatmeal in the cell before leaving. Wolfram ate and drank every last bit before laying down to settle his head and uneasy stomach.<br>The longer he sat there the worse he felt, he knew he should trust his family, but in the back of his mind a nagging voice kept telling him to give up, that they weren't coming for him. He put his hands over his ears, hoping that would stop the voice. When it did not stop he started to quietly beg needing the voice to stop, he knew he was crying and pleading but he couldn't bring himself to care. Eventually he dozed off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was walking around in the halls of the castle, he could not remember where he was. All he really knew was that it was dark and raining heavily, thunder clapping and lighting illuminating the halls. He heard voices and laughter ringing in the distance, following the noise he came upon a cracked door. Leaning against the wall he listened in. He heard the voices of his family calling him all kinds of horrible things. His eyes started tearing up making it harder for him to see.<br>Next thing he knew, he was running away to the stables. Grabbing his horse and taking off. When Wolfram heard galloping and shouting behind him, he forced the horse to move faster. He felt the horses' footing slip and had no time to react before he was falling. The blonde stopped at the end of the hill and painfully looked up to see his family standing there laughing at his misfortune, before they walked away and left him alone and unable to move.

* * *

><p>Wolfram gasped sitting up, he looked around for any signs of the ditch and the mocking faces of his family. Finding none he calmed down a bit, before realizing exactly where he was. The moon was high above the small barred window, clouds threatening to block the silver light. The ocean sparkled like someone placed small diamonds in it. He was stuck in a trance at its beauty, however no matter how beautiful the scenery was or how peaceful the soft waves of the ocean against the boat sounded, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him his family has abandoned him.<br>Shaking his head, he frowned in determination. "Stop it Wolfram, they wouldn't just leave you alone. Right?" He laid back down. "They will be here tomorrow, I just know it."

They found the boat early the next morning. Conrad and the others wasted no time boarding and attacking the men, trying to find Wolfram. Conrad disarmed one of the men, the same one who had kidnapped Wolfram.  
>"Where is my brother?" Conrad hissed at the man.<br>"Brother? I am sorry you will have to be more specific." The man sneered.  
>"You know who I am talking about. Wolfram, where is Wolfram?" Conrad said grabbing the man by the front of his shirt.<br>"O-oh him, h-he is below deck." The man said scared.  
>"You better hope he is okay, if I even see one scratch on him I will burn this whole boat down and all its crew with it." Conrad threatened before grabbing the man's keys and running below deck.<br>He looked inside the cell to see his little brother sleeping. He sighed in relief. Opening the door, he walked over to the young blonde. "Wolfram." Conrad said, shaking him.  
>Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking over to Conrad. He quickly sat up shocking the elder. "Conrad?" He asked, suddenly alert.<br>Conrad smiled. "Come on Wolf, Let's get you back home. Okay?"  
>Wolfram nodded and stood up stumbling a bit from the effects of the houseki and his seasickness. Conrad easily caught him. "Are you okay?" He asked.<br>"Yes, I think so. I believe it is just the houseki and this horrid sea making me so weak."  
>Conrad looked around and spotted the aforementioned red stones. "Okay then, let's go." He guided the blonde out of the cell and to the upper deck. All the enemies had now been taken care of.<br>Gwendal ran to them. "Are you okay?" He asked the blonde.  
>Wolfram puffed his cheeks out "Yes, please stop asking."<br>Gwendal and Conrad smiled at the familiar attitude. They all got back on their boat and headed back to the castle. Wolfram, still prone to seasickness, was below deck in his assigned room the whole trip. Not that he was ever alone, as both Gwendal and Conrad took turns staying with him.

**A/N: I personally don't like the ending but, oh well. If you think this story is getting to sappy please don't hesitate to tell me I love feed back and would like to do all in my power to make this story better!**


End file.
